1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus to develop, stretch, and tone the muscles used by a golfer during a golf swing. In particular, the present invention relates to an exercise apparatus wherein a golf swing is simulated by a golfer while resistance is provided in order to develop, stretch, and tone the muscles used during a golf swing.
2. Prior Art
Increased study of exercising and advancement in the design of exercise apparatus have led to a recognition of the importance of simulating the movement of the specific activity for which the training is performed. While golf has a relatively low injury rate compared to other sports, it is known that muscle conditioning in the form of stretching and strength training will prevent injury, promote endurance and improve the distance of drives.
In golf, it has been found that specific groups of muscles are used during a golf swing. The primary muscle groups involved during a golf swing are; the quadriceps muscles, being the major anterior thigh muscles; the adductor muscles, which run along the underside of the forearm; the gluteus medius muscles, being the hip flexors that flex the trunk of the body toward the legs; and the abdominals or stomach muscles, including both the internal and external obliques.
While a series of exercises might be used to condition all of these muscle groups, the present invention allows all of these muscle groups to be exercised at the same time.
Previous attempts at golf swing devices have been directed to training a golfer to make a correct swing by restricting the movement of the golfer during the swing. An example of such training devices is seen in Grander (U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,640). A flexible, adjustable harness for the shoulders and chest having downwardly converging cords trains the golfer to make a correct repetitive swing.
Fisher (U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,513) discloses a device to position the golfer for the proper swing. A cord extends from a neck piece, through a belt, to an eye bolt on a base plate, and back to the belt.
Arena (U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,589) discloses a training device having a non stretchable cord which passes a pulley that is anchored in the ground. The ends of the cord have clips to attach to the golfer.
Dickie (U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,144) provides a device that may be used during golfing which aids the golfer in assuming a proper spread of the feet and flex of the knees.
While the present invention has an aspect of retaining the position of the golfer's arms with respect to his or her body, a primary aspect of the present invention is in strengthening or toning the muscles.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus to develop the specific muscle groups used by a golfer during a golf swing.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to allow a golfer to simulate a golf swing while using the exercise apparatus to develop the specific muscle groups used by a golfer during a golf swing.